the innocent tempted by the devil
by animelover00
Summary: a girl, brought to Silent Hill to be killed by john and marlene, partners of someone who died with a cut in the troat; however, the plans of these two were interrupted by the executioner of the place,in his own pleasurable ways,but thanks to those, he had found an 'special' one ...someone that was meant to be there,at his side(i suck in this, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be my guest and enjoy it oh another thing, the story contains some adult themes and language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN silent hill (games or movie)but the oc , yes

Jeanne POV:

"mmm mmmm mhf!" muffled words escaped my bruised-covered mouth as I desperately try to command a detailed explanation of the situation

"oh, darling stop struggling! No one is gonna come and … well… any last words?"

"mfmhm! "

" really! Any last words? Wow, I think nobody will miss jeje and let me tell you THIS will be entertaining for us, they torturing you,begging us for help!-"she was interrupted

"cut it off, marlene, you may be like that, but don't put in your psychotic mind as one more of the characters"

"aw, man! Why you,ve got to be so boring! Maybe That's why carolynn was getting bored of you, john"

"shut up! You think you are real special one, you should look at yourself in the mirror"

"seriously!?that's the best thing you could say? At least I'm an extroverted person who know how to defend herself, jerk"

"whatever,let's just finish this"

Finished the discussion,they cornered me until I hit the wall and even tried more just to get away of all the maniac things they could do to me;however, all the effort was given for nothing because In the end, jonh and marlene won and were dragging me out.

"mmhfhmfh! Mfhmhfh!" the clear tears running down made my skin somewhat fresh, specially my cheeks- they were super hot.

Suddenly, the girl took the muzzle away and in the instant I felt my mouth free, the words were flourishing as a neverending garden.

"who the hell are you and where are we?" while asking this I shot up until I was eye level with them

"c-calm down, you're even freaky than me" marlene answered

"for your information you, Jeanne, are in silent hill"

"yes, yes! It is said that this town is tainted!" the last word was pronounced with a malicious tone that could freeze the hottest of the bodies in the world.

"tainted? How-"

the top 1 most horrible sound was been heard, as a strong alloy of metals against the pavement, and bit by bit it was getting closer to the place where we were

"lets see what is it "

"okay, we will be back soon" marlene said while adding a wink; weird

Pyramid POV:

Roaming around the road to enter silent hill made me somewhat annoyed, because who in his fucking reason would come to this place! I mean, mannequins and nurses are in the streets, hospitals and hotels, but in this damn place,no.

"(ah, fuck this I need something that will guarantee my release, killing and eating makes ones desires bigger)"

"Tainted? How "

I was lost in my thought until this human, even I could say it was a female, brought me back to the hellish reality thanks to her strong yet delicate voice

"(Mm humans? Even better than I asked for)" said this, I directionated myself to where this little voice came from.

After some metters, I visualized a car with two guys trying to take out something that seemed so important, but who was I to ask what it was, I just wanted to fuck someone and fast.

As I was getting closer, they obviously noticed my presence, because of the way their body turned and appeared as they were looking me

Jeanne POV:

Marlene and john were gone, the doors were open and only I could see was peach black, nothing more, nothing less, even the guys were out of sigh!.

"(my god, is like you were swallow by the same devil)" terrified I thought. After some minutes I started getting paranoic, what if Marlene sprained her ankle? What if someone beated and stole them?was I gonna be left here until someone found me!

"aaahhhh, ahhh help! Help me! Fuck !-" john screamed and then it followed a nasty ripping sound

"ah ah whatwasthat" I mumble softly, while trying to stand up; I couldn't, my hands and ankles were tied. Suddenly moans were heard all around the street, moans of a woman- maybe Marlene, but surely she wasn't with his partner; the other ones were somewhat scary and interesting, as a man with a rough voice or a man ronco. Then Marlene's moans started coming screams of agony.

Pyramid pov:

"aah oh oh aaaaahhaha, fuck, you are hurting me! Stop it! You bastard!" my second prey kept complaining, thanks to that attitude, my urges of release were soon found ruin, but luckily my first instinct-kill, slowly consumed me, so, with the last hardest push, I earned blood to run down her thighs and onto the floor ;and I wouldn't permit that sweet nectar waste, so I retreat my tongue from my helmet and slide it to the place to lick it clean. I wasn't bad, neither good; boring.

With the instinct finally overpowering me, I was going to start my sadistic plan, first I grabbed a fistful of her brown hair and made her look up, with my right free hand, I picked up my Great Knife from his other friend's bloody torso and slowly yet painfully, sink it in her throat.

"ugh, aaugh,uuguh" she was drowning in her own blood; second, I chopped her arms, later I would eat it; third I ripped off the skin left just because more blood needed to be shed in this goddamn place, another reason for this horrible death was her rotten mind, hating her own family, desiring sex from people who had their mate, wanting to commit an assassination… her mere disfigured presence even continue to emanate evil that no one could purify, then I got rid of the body by throwing it, maybe a grey children or a lying figure may found it and eat it.

"ah "a whimper surprised me, even I assured there were only two human roaming this path, but as it looks, I was wrong, so the only way to know the answer was, looking around and All of a sudden, a scent struck my nostrils, not blood or a decomposing corpse, a new one I have never smell, I couldn't even tell what was it, but one thing was sure ; the human or thing that emanated this scent was going to be an interesting specimen I could keep with me.

Jeanne POV:

As something collided with the car, whimpers escaped my lips and push me more into the car. when I finally could stand at least in my knees, I proceeded to check the thing, and what greeted was the most creepy and disgusting I have ever seen, there lying in the floor was a body with no arms and skin, it was unrecognizable, the stench of death (if there could be) made me stumble back and land in my butt.

After some seconds of trying to figure out what could do such a thing , that very sound began again, BANG!...SCRAPE…BANG!... SCRAPE…BANG! ... SCRAAPE...BANG! SCRAAAPE…, and the more I listened my body was working by its own by pushing me inside as to feel secure.

"w-who is there! Say something!" I was demanding to nothing in general, but as if I had my 6th sense, I was 100% this was not going to be good. And out of nowhere a muscular man with what looked as a pyramidal helmet was in front of me; I just stared dumbfound, he was somehow magnificent.

"Will you… help me?"

"…"he nodded

"Say something"

"…"He couldn't talk, but luckily he understood me- in a weird way

"Please… could you help me take out these chains?" his answer was just a hand trying to grab me, well the chains specifically

"Wait! What are – whoa!"

What do u think, I made this because I find pyramid head sexy and he needs more love, he just makes justice around the wrong ones, he is cool. Please review, I'm open to ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is chapter two love to do this, it's fun and entertaining, also I don't have anything else to do , so I'm getting my imagination to work. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own anything, only the oc.

Chapter 2:

"woah-" he lifted me from the chains and put me in front of him. Minutes did not matter for us, even If I couldn't see his face, I was sure he looked at me with such intensifying stare that I was mesmerized as mosquito with a lightning bulb. The feelings I experimented that moment were interesting, like tickles in the belly.

"…ugh" i broke our stare contest, because the way he pick me up, made the chains press harder and harder into my skin so it was starting to leave me some bruises and it obviously began to hurt like hell. He seemed to notice my discomfort and suddenly to let me rest some he put me on his shoulder and with his other hand picked up his 'weapon'.

"w-hat are going to do with me! "

"…"

" answer me! You can't fool me, at least do something!" I was starting to get irritated

"okay, now you are stressing me more than those two you killed"

",,,"

"oh, now I understand, you're acting like the tough guy, right ? well let me tell you its not working!"

"…" and so on I continue shooting a lot of questions and some curses, until he stopped abruptly.

"silence… I'm bringing you to a secure place"

"you.. can talk, but …why didn't you do it before?"

" I had a pact, I could not talk to anyone…" he lowered his head as expressing his sadness. this made me want to comfort him, he look so lonely and in that instant I didn't care whether he was human or no, everyone in this world needs someone with who they can rely on. With this concept working on my mind I gather all the strength I had and talked…

"put me down "

"why should I ?"

"just put me the fuck down!" he did as I ordered and when I was in front, I started coming closer.

PYRAMID POV:

After I put her down, the girl was getting closer until she was like 2 inches apart from me, I got the feeling this was not going to be good.

"You … must've been so lonely all these years, to have no one who you can talk, you must have isolated a lot, here … let me" and without saying anything, she crushed her body against mine, it was something new and exciting. Little by little, her soft hands were rubbing my chest, because she couldn't do something else! She was chained.

"w-what"

"Shhh… just enjoy the moment" her voice was seductive, it was as a call to the lust and I knew very good I wouldn't resist too much

" … we need to hurry" I lied and then planted my hands in her waist to lift her up and put her back in my shoulder. Like 10 steps after, she muttered 'you're welcome' and in the tone she did it, I could say she was gonna fall asleep.

"(I will you with me … you seem to have a lot to show off)"

When I arrived to Lake View Hotel, my new obstacle was found a comfort and out- of- danger room, but that wasn't an easy task, because I tripped with 5 mannequins; though all that effort was rewarded with a good looking room, it had one bed and an average sofa, what we needed. I laid her on the bed, and then I went rest on the sofa-wait, I forgot the girl's arms, my meal… fuck, well I didn't have any other option than go and eat them, but one thing was for sure; I could't leave this girl alone, she could escape and any creature will eat her without hesitation, shit. I had no choice but to break the chains in her legs and the good ones, use them to tie her wrists to the bed, maybe this will keep her here.

JEANNE POV:

1st FLASH BACK

_I was at home with mommy, daddy and my little sister sofhie, we were like the happiest family in the world, with dad earning a lot of money, mom being an excellent house wife and mother and us, the precious girls that did everything right and neat. We were incomparable._

"_mommy, all the teachers say me and sofhie look the same, is she me?"_

"_no honey, she is your twin, but better- now go do your homework and help your dear and lovely sister with hers too"_

"_yes, mommy"I said a little bit depressed becase mom always was talking good about sofhie and if I did something incredible, it was looked as a miracle, not as something nice… _

_2__ND__ FLASH BACK_

_Sofhie and me were playing with our new ball, our father thought we would like another toy,but he did not tell us where to play so we went outside and show our new thing to the boys and girls._

"_jaja I like to play with you Jeannie! But don't throw it so hight!"_

"_okay! Here it goes" I shouted while throwing the ball; however, things didn't go as planed, the ball slipped from her little hands and bounced until it was on the road where not so many cars were passing; she offered herself to bring it back, but suddenly…the worst happened_

_EEEEK, CRASHHH!_

_My dear, loved sister was hit by a car that appeared out of nowhere, although I was shocked, I went to look at her and that was one of the worst thing I've ever seen in my short period of life. Blood was scattered everywhere, her face was so crushed I barely recognized her, some of her bones were protruding from her small and delicate body, her stomach and guts were exposed._

"_sis?... sofhie?"_

"_AAAAAAAH, MY DAUGHTER, HELP, PLEASE SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mommy came- shocked, she was screaming to no one. Nobody was there, just me and she._

"_mom… is sofhie going to be okay?"_

"_huh-" she turned around immediately and stared at me wide eyed like she was face to face with her worst nightmare._

"_YOUU, YOU FUCKING BITCH! … LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, SHE IS DEAD, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HER" _

"_no … that's not true, w-we were just playing!"_

" _SURE, YOU MUST'VE PLANNED ALL OF THIS!"_

"_how could I do such a thing, I always loved her" _

_That was my end, she was hysterical, insane and out of control, there was nobody to stop her with what she decided to do with me and if you want to know, mom took me harshly by the left wrist and drag me against my will to our house, no to our basement, where spiders, cockroach maybe rats or scopions roamed there free._

" _you will stay here until your father comes, you hear me?!"_

" _yes, mommy" I answered without knowing what was I saying_

"_good, now be quiet"_

" _yes" aahh, how I was beginning to hate that word 'yes', it made me feel like a toy. With no independence worse freedom._

_Suddenly the squeak of the door brought me back to the awful reality._

_CREEEEEEEK_

"_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, MOMM, PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD!"_

"_NO! YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE MORE THAN NECESSARY!"_

_AND IN THAT SAME MOMENT *SLAAAM*_

"AH. AH, AH…"I woke up roughly; panting and sweating like a pig thanks to the damn nightmare and I got two more surprises; first. I was still in this place … silent hill? And second, I was tied to the studs of a bed.

"are you alright?" I searched for the voice, but I couldn't find the owner, the place was too dark

" who is there! are you the man from before?"

" yeah , and for your information, my name is pyramid head"

"sorry "

"for what?"

"I .. Screamed at you, sorry"

"don't worry, this place doesn't let anyone rest in Pease and tell me, were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes" I replied sharply

"Tell me what it was"

That order just left me petrified, I have never told these nightmares to no one, neither our psychology from school.

"Let me … rest some more and I may tell you"

So tell how it was and I forgot to tell u I am based more on the information my brother gave me( he is a silent fanhill), and I saw the movie, nice and the end was sad T_T!, but I did not played any silent hill game, im a coward!. Well going back to the topic, tell me your opinion, I love comments, Oh and Christmas is coming, felices fiestas!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you puffgirl1952, your comment incentivized me. So now chapter 3 is here, yeaah, baby! I hope you like it because I love many stories from the rest, you're amazing guys, and I love their drama, everything!.

Chapter 3:

Jeanne POV:

As I tried to rest on my right side I finally realized something; I felt limited, my arms wouldn't come down, but not because I was rigid, the truth was I couldn't move my wrists, not even a millimeter.

"huh? W-what the fuck!, I cant move" I replied while pulling my arms down, not caring if I hurt myself, desperation was consuming me that moment.

"don't!"

" …yes" the answer came automatically, like a robot. " how did I ended like this?"

" I did it, I tied the chains from your wrists with the ones that were of your ankles" he replied coldly

" why?... is my position not enough? I am vulnerable pyramid head"

" that's not the reason, I did this because I know humans are capable of anything and because you would've tipped with another monster, they aren't like me"

Now everything was clear, he just wanted to protect me, but there was still one question without it's proper answer. Why was he helping me?

"wait, you made this because you though I would run away, right?" I pointed with a finger at his work

" yes"

"So did you go out? For what?" I asked innocently

Pyramid POV:

"I left my meal where I found you and I had urgency" I told her, and then I sat on the border of the bed

" What kind of meal and urgency"

As I was a direct monster, I told her what she wanted. I told that my meal were the gilr's arms and my urgency were, well fuck something

" I understand…" without reason, her cheeks became red and then she turned her head to the right.

"what's wrong?"

"n-nothing, it's nothing "

" okay, I believe you're telling me the truth and if something bothered you, just say it"

"got it, uuh … the chains, could you take them off"

" oh sure"

Jeanne POV:

Everything moved in slow motion, he was towering me, pressing his incredible body agains mine, a weak girl. When he finally took hold of the metal, I looked up to see that he his hand didn't do much effort and the chains broke instantly.

Because of the pieces falling rapidly, I had to shield my face, and that made my black- mid- length hair go wild. I think I was like that for some minutes also I felt pyramid head didn't moved till then, so in order to assure he was okay I called to him, but got no answer.

"pyramid? …" though things were slightly akward, out of nowhere I started bringing back what he told me he did back when he was outside, that just made the situation go from bad to worse because I only had the image of him ravaging Marlene's body, I didn't have no other person with whom I could compare.

"Maybe" without thinking what the hell I was doing, I began stoking with my hands his muscular torso, just that, I still had the chains in my wrists, nothing more nothing less

"( …. He is so perfect … no! Stop it Jeanne, don't you see you're acting like a whore! You just know him like how much, 3 hours?!)" I mentally slapped myself, and finally back to the earth I put an end to my action and placed my hands on my chest.

Pyramid POV:

I didn't move for the reason I wanted to test her, if she push me aside or tried to escape, that meant there would be problems in leaving her alone or I would have no other option but to kill her, she might be an obstacle; however, if she leave me stay in this position-my lower body against hers, both hands resting on the sides of her head, I would keep her, protect her and even more.

What I got was something unexpected; she began stroking lightly my torso, her gaze seemed hypnotized, but she stopped herself almost immediately.

This was so torturous, I had to do something and FAST I knew I wouldn't hold for too long, just when I began getting up, she took a good hold of my arm.

" don't leave me … I need you " her eyes were pleading, begging me to stay and never leave her side. I could not resist my urges, they were wining me. At the end I was unable to resist , but control was at least something.

" let me … now it's my turn"

"huh?"I had a slight advantage, i was already on top of her and that was not all; she didn't struggle like those fucking mannequins or bubble head nurses . then I again lowered till 4 inches were separating both of us and automatically my tongue came out and go directly to her neck and collar bone, , ahh her taste was completely different from all the monsters and humans I have raped ,there was a mixture of vanilla and honey, sweet.

" p-pyramid head! No aaahhh, stop it! Aah" her moans made things harder, it just create more lust in myself and it worsened her intents to push me back

" sorry …. I need you too"

" please! Not in this way!" she began moving like a worm, trying to get away from me. This infuriated me, she could do whatever she wanted with me and I got to sit and let her? Fuck no!

" stop … you are making it worse"

"nooooo!" TACK , she hit me in the cock, I can't even describe the excruciating pain I felt that moment, and as I work easing the pain away, she pushed me aside, that made my helmet crush against the wall and give more pain to deal with.

Jeanne POV:

How blind i was! All this time he was acting nice and incredible with me, so he could get his way with me?. I was really disappointed.

" and I thought I loved him…" I mumble while running down the stairs; even though I couldn't see I made it until the end.

Finally outside I was greeted by the darkness, the objects were fuzzy at long distance and let me tell this place wasn't like Disneyland.

DUMP … SCREEEECH … BUMP … SCREEEEECH….BUMP….SCREEEECH

The very sounds of pyramid head, meaning he was getting closer and closer

"( no, don't come any closer!)"

BUMP!...SCREEEECH!...BUMP!...SCREEEECH!...BUMP!

"(fuck!)" and joining my thought were some steps I took back; bad thing, I run into him and to confirm his presence I turned around as quick as I my body allowed me, the surprise was I was correct, he indeed was right in front of with his free hand trying to grab me. I made a dash away from him, I didn't trust in him anymore!

" come back…" I heard him in the distance, now I was more terrified than ever. He said with venom in his words'

I didn't know for how long I was running, my lungs were screaming at me for air, my muscles ached and it did not helped in any way my hunger, I haven't eaten for so long!. After some more I got tired and rest to get some air and probably walk, now I could in a way, pyramid head wasn't anywhere to be heard.

"(ufff, shit, w-what the hell is this ? And I thought here was tainted just because pyramid head dwelled )"

And let me tell say, the more I stayed in one place, the more I felt like I was being hunted, watched by something. Out of nowhere, I remember I had my cellphone with me! Yes, thanks god! So I began looking every single pocket my jacket and pant had. And finally, I found it!

"(yes! Yees!)" I search an application that worked as a flashling, touch it(yes she has an ipod ) and first It was obviously going to light my face,but when I turned it around to flash the streets, a grotesque mosters was meters away from, its way of walking was clumsy and seemed to have his arms wrapped in another layer of skin, it too didn't have a fase, just a black hole in this chest. Little by little, it approached until he was 2 feet away, suddenly nasty sounds escaped from its deformed body and without realizing why, he release a black liquid similar to oil. i didn't move, my legs didn't answered me, so it caught,but not totally, only my forearm.

" ugh … fuck- what the-" the fluid was acid, it burned my arms and luckily, the chains, well enough for me to separate both hands, oh and it too caught- little, my phone

"(yes!)" I thought triumphantly about my freedom ;on the contrary, the creature looked as it was preparing another dosis.

"no …. No… no, please…. Somebody" I stumble back while tears were flowing down my face, you want to know why? Because this was my limit, I couldn't hold anymore, lots of things happened in my life and one or another I forgot or burried it on the depths of my mind, but this was too much, this was a nightmare, a fucking nightmare that no living being could leave!.

As the monster was getting ready, a gigantic knife passed next to my head and went towards the thing; however, this just made him slow, his gurgling sounds and struggles to get free and attack me were worsening the situation.

When the monster stopped moving, the knife retreated from its body with a ripping sound only to go back to the darkness were it belonged. All I could do that second was, move my cellphone to illuminate the way were it went back; only to be face to face, well face to legs? With the one and only pyramid head. He never ceased to amazed me, each time I saw him, he looked more powerful, more secure of himself, stronger and so on the list has no end.

" get up" he commanded with a severe voice. i got up, what else could I go? He had a huge and deadly weapon, me? A cellphone and he had a strength equal to hulk, I guess. Already straight and with no other move to do, he fixed his huge knife in order to drag it easily, then big step by big step he walked over and stared at me down, thanks to his 7 or 9 feet tall –including his pyramidal helmet.

" w-what are you going to do with me?" I frowned while asking.

"this" and just as that answer came he grabbed my forearm and took me by force to who knows where. The strength he put on the grip created such pain in the injury I recently had that I was not going to be quiet, I urgently had to say it shouting

" LET ME GO, YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP IT!" then I scratched at his hand, with no result, but just groans resonating in his helmet. Suddenly, without saying anything, he stopped which made crash into his back.

"look, im trying to help you and what do I deserve? A kick in the ball, I didn't want to tell you this, but all the humans that encountered me, are now dead, I am not a merciful monster, I AM THE EXECUTIONER OF SILENT HILL, GOT IT?!" he literally screamed at me, while spinning me around so I could watch his pyramidal head. Now I was completely horrified, he would kill without hesitation and all of this was because I caused it, great.

Sorry for not updating sooner, I got lost in my video games, now I got out from my comfort area, which my games were like king of fighters, tekken, devil may cry, and so on, to play silent hill: homecoming! It was awesome, but im still playing. Well I pray I will finish the next chapters faster. As always enjoy it and please review I want to know your opinion, one more, I'm thinking of making another silent hill story, what do you say, please tell me what you guys think. Your opinion counts a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Now chapter 4, and bad news, I'm lacking ideas! If you have any suggestion, just tell me, good or bad idea doesn't matter! Help this beginner, specially you puffgirl1952,please.

Disclaimer: I don't own silent hill, just the oc.

Chapter 4:

Jeanne POV:  
"then tell me the fucking reason!" with adrenaline running all around my body, I spat this without thinking twice.

Then The environment felt heavy, silence engulfed us, just because of the mere reason pyramid head didn't want to speak.

" just as I thought, you can't tell, can you?" I had to broke the tension

"do I have to? You are not of much help, this moment is all thanks to you"

" yeah and I was on top of you licking your neck, right?!"

"don't argue with me, you are in no position to do so"

" go to hell oh, yes! You are already there"

"so you to, now let's keep on moving, the otherworld is no place to hang around" and so on we continue walking, luckily he understood my pain and free me from his iron grip.

I began lightning the place and all looked splashed in dried blood, red the only color one could make from the walls, the glasses and the floor.

" I didn't know all was like this"

"turn it off, it will attract more beasts" I believed what he said, nothing more!

Turned off, I couldn't even see my hand that was right in front of my face, the darkness was so strong it didn't let me walk anymore, I was scared, If I took a wrong step, I could bump into a monster and I would be history, but all of this changed when I remember the scrapping pyramid head's weapon did. At first I was creepy, but little by little I began getting used to it.

After a 15 minute walk, he finally said that we were in a hospital.

" be aware of any strange sound" so we entered. This site was somehow similar to the streets, gore, abandoned and frightening; all the furniture was old and covered in dust or destroyed. One moment I caught sign of some papers, like letters.

"this Is a little bit weird" I couldn't read them so I grab them I put them in my pocket. the sound as if someone was crunching their whole body took my whole attention. I turned around and saw a blackish woman figure-I deduced by the form of her hips.

"turn the light on" pyramid head's voice echoed around the place

When I turned it, a woman in a nurse outfit was approaching with a knife in hand

"(shit!)" while thinking this, my reaction was, find something with which you can hit her! I desesperatly looked for something, and finally found a vase, so I picked it up and throw it to her head, she stumble a bit, but sooner than expected, the dead nurse recovered from the impact and lunged at me.

"bitch! " I barked while holding her in place, we were battling for dominance; even thought, this finish quicky because pyramid head cut the nurse vertically , besides he almost cut me! He missed me with 2 inches. As I tried to control my breathing one could see the woman's insides, putrid and her blood was decorating the floor and pyramid's weapon.

Suddenly I had the urge to throw up , this A LOT of gore, this was more than when I was at home and how could I forget the smell of the place! It was a mixture of the worst things in the world, urine, discomposed meat, vomit, rusty metal and the end, almost no one can escape from the needs of the body. I give in and all that my nearly empy stomach had, was ejected.

" ah … ah…ah " I was panting and trembling, vomiting always left me in that kind of state.

" keep going, there is a room where you can stay"

" r-right, I see the people here are nice!" I yelled, while pointing to the redead nurse and after looking her some more, my gaze dropped to her hand which was still holding the knife, normal size. I picked it up, maybe another thing attacked us and pyramid head had his tremendous knife and strength,and me? I could at least have a descent knife to defend myself.

Now, If you asked yourself where we were? Well, we were in a hallway with many rooms, some didn't open, others were with nurses and I had to close them quickly, is better if someone avoids fight.

The hall seemed to have no end and some huge fans in its walls, like the ones in machine company, and when I adventure myself looking at one, the other side was burning, I could clearly see flames in the depth ! really Weird.

" what- … the hell's going on here?"

"I'll tell when we arrive"

We finally, finally! Made it to the oh-so-important room. It was any other one, normal, nothing special.

" now talk" he ordered

" what?"

"Talk, remember you said you would tell me about that bad dream"

"Oh, that …"

to be honest, with all of this, I almost forgot everything that happened between us.

"How to begin …, okay. When I was like 3 years old, my mother blessed me with a sister, Sophie, she was the best, she did everything excellent, and she could change your mood with just a smile! She was like a fallen angel, but like them, she needed to go back where she belonged to so a car crushed her and being like 4 years old, her body couldn't support that pain so she did as all the people; close her eyes and never open them again. Then when my mother looked at her massacred body, she thought I was responsible of her death, I don't know what she was thinking that moment! , but all she did was scream at me."

"You were wrongly blamed"

"Yes and that was not all, she took by the arm and dragged to the basement. I stayed there like 2 months because my father was in a business trip; the condition was she would set me free when he came back. He indeed came back, and when he asked about my sister, the bitch of my mother told him I was guilty of her death." I took a breath, I needed to do it, this was the first time I have really opened to someone like this, no one knew of my problems, I always pretended being the nice, educate, responsible and with no worries girl. All my life was a complete act.

"I didn't let her lie affect my father, so I run, wrapped myself around his legs and while crying, I began telling the real version of the story, and guess what? He believed in me! I was so happy, and he did what was necessary, he divorced and got my custody, after some months my mother disappeared, nobody cared and we were a happy family, with no worries…"

without realizing, tears were flowing down my now dirty cheeks, but following my action was a peeling sound, I cleaned my eyes to see the walls, bed, stands everything changed , like as if switching skin. I yelped and hold onto something, and that something was someone.

" sorry, I exaggerate things" I apologized with my head held down, but out of nowhere, he took my chin in his long fingers and made me stare at his helmet, what else?

"You don't have to, it's the way you are"

"y-yeah, maybe you're right" I said and again did the same- held my head down, but to the left. What I saw, brought back my curiosity, the papers were still there, so I began reading them.

"Dear Jeanne:

If you read this letter, it's because I must be dead. Please try to understand the decision of this old man. Sorry, I left you when you needed me more than anyone, but you know I had some problems and with yours that moment didn't help at all.

The only you have to remember is, I love you, I would give everything I had and more just to make you happy and receive those caring smiles. I can't forgive myself, you were just preparing for life!. The guilt inside me is unbearable.

One thing more, I have faith in you, you are strong, beautiful and intelligent, I'm sure you are going to success in life. I will always be with you. Never forget that.

With love

Daddy."

Shock could be read all around my face, this wasn't real.

"H-how… he didn't wrote or left anything, ever"

**Well, again hope you like it and review! Next chapters will be, I guess more interesting because this one it's not the best, I know I can do better. Sayonara! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, people, here is the chapter u must've looked for! Rated M for something.**

**Chapter 5: a change in the situation**

* * *

Pyramid POV:

Anger surround her as an aura. That simple piece of paper changed her in a second, humans are so unpredictable.

"what's the matter? It's just a letter"

"yeah, but from my father!"

"so?"

"you don't know anything about me"

She was glaring at me, piercing me, but it didn't affect me, I – myself, was a monster and the most feared of silent hill.

When I looked at the letter, it wasn't only one, there were two.

"did you read everything?" I asked

"huh?"

"you have another …" how forgetful this woman was. It was somehow getting on my nerves.

Jeanne POV:

Behind my ' father's letter' was another, I forgot to explain the first one looked burned with the edges black and the second one seemed like someone couldn't find the correct words and erased and erased and erased.

The second one said this:

"_my dearest friend Jeanne:_

_You already know you are my BFF, and it will always stay like that. Thanks for your friendship and support; I was a lucky girl for meeting you. Also I would like to thank you saving me from my depression, what it could happened if you weren't at my side in the hardest moment, I would be sleeping with the fishes. _

_So thanks again for everything, but now I have taken a decision that no one will change my mind. Sorry and good bye Jeanne. Hope your wishes come true and never stop being yourself. _

_Your friend_

_Carolynn"_

"shit! This is not happening, it's just a fucking dream" I screamed with all I had.

"calm down! What's wrong" pyramid head asked

" the letters belong to people they died not too long ago" I practically began hyperventilating.

Pyramid head POV:

She wouldn't stop fighting, I was irritated, I was not a psychologist to keep her down. Then an idea popped. I pick up my great knife and thrust into the wall, she stopped the moment she felt it pass next to her head.

She took short breaths, before she could completely recuperate.

" now you're okay, tell me the relation of this two letters" I demanded while taking out my weapon

" o-one day when I visited my friend, she was holding a knife to her neck, I tried to take it from her,but she won and cut her thoat"

" the reason"

" well, she used to have problems with her parents, her mother was drug addict and his father had problems with alcohol and with no job, carolynn did everything, but I guess she couldn't handle anymore"

all was clear, why she was here and why she needed somebody so desperatly.

"tell me, do you know why those humans bring you here?"

" not so - … I remember with Carolynn's death and me in the moment, a lot of people blamed me, that even cost my father's life, he had many debts and didn't make much money and with the rumor that I killed my best friend running around it put him more stressed and I lost his confidence, so he killed himself too." She was lost in her memories." The guys must have brought me here to avenge her death"

" that's right"

Jeanne POV:

My mind was running a mile, this was too much. When those two I loved a lot died, I was destroyed, nobody helped me, stayed at my side or cheered me up, there was anything back home, I won't go back, I don't want to suffer anymore.

"pyramid head" I called him while trying to lay down in the bed, but the pain in my forearms came back. "ah" I yelped.

" is something wrong?"

" , just my wound" I told him" oh, how stupid! This is a hospital, there has to be some bandages and ointment". I went search the place with my new knife and cellphone.

When I came back I had the necessary, I put the things in a near table. As I began spreading the ointment around the damaged area, I felt that pyramid head was staring at me. I looked at him, and indeed he was staring.

"what?" I bluntly asked

" would you like to stay here?

"yes!" I answer without thinking twice

" but one thing, you will have to learn how to protect yourself because I'm not going to be at your side all the time"

" no problem"

As I finish wrapping the bandage, he suddenly pushed me against the wall and as he pressed his body each second more and more I had no opportunity to escape.

"w-hat is this!?"

"one more thing…" I could felt how his heat passed to my body. "Let's finish what I started" he said it lustfully, I easily detect it.

"of course " I had to be honest, I wanted this moment to come!

(~o~ okay the lemon ~o~)

* * *

Normal POV:

The atmosphere was heated thanks to both of them. Pyramid head tugged every second at her clothes, but specially her blouse(she is not wearing the jacket) , but like he wasn't a patient one, in a swift move, the blouse appeared in the other corner of the room.

" ah- be nice" Jeanne protested

"how could I? you are the one making it harder. Take off those burdens. NOW"

She did as what he ordered, her pants were nowhere to be seen that moment, she was just left in black bra and panties, Jeanne's cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

Then without any warning, his wet and sticky tongue went directly to her neck , massaging, wrapping and enjoying her very sweet taste pyramid head had longed.

"ng …ah … ah" she couldn't stop moaning, self-control wasn't in her vocabulary. Little by little his tongue lowered until her breasts, he shoved his pleasurable weapon inside her bra, licking the whole right breast, then the left; however, the bra didn't stay long, he ripped it too, she didn't feel any harm, it was as if every movement never happened. With another garment out pyramid head continue his mission, but now the hands joined the party. He began strocking the left one and his tongue lapped the right nipple and vice versa.

"p-pyramid …aahhh …. It's too much" Jeanne whimpered as her hands searched his shoulders for support, her legs were trembling.

"I'm just starting" he purred.

"so am I "

With the lust engulfing them in a thick fog, she pressed her lower body more while her sneaky hands traveled downwards. When she finally found the belts of pyramid's apron, her hands worked almost automatically, she unbuckled them instantly and what was left to do was, slip down the apron and feel that tremendous member, but the moment Jeanne began pulling, he grapped both hands in one.

" no, let me have more fun"

" fuck you" she reproached.

"payback, for all you did to me" said this, pyramid head placed her hands on top of her head, she was at his mercy.

With the other, he stoked her womanhood, with panty and everything

" wah- ah… you're ah…torturing me"

"…that's how I felt" then he put a little more of pressure, earning a succulent moan.

"aaaahhhhh !"

" yes, yes! Continue, don't stop!" his insticts were surging, that was no good at all.

After her panties were completely wet he pulled them out- luckily, he would just tear them and end of the story. Now she was absolutely naked, she was in all her glory! All to himself, how he loved that opinion. Them going back to his job, he inserted two fingers and rubbed exactly were her g-spot was located.

" aaaahhh…."

" tell me…. What do you want?"

" I …. I-ah …. I"

"yes?" he inserted a third one

"do whatever you desire! I'm all yours, make me beg you, i can't hold anymore, this is the best thing I had done! Ahhh " she admitted

"good answer" he replied and following his saying was her orgasm, hot, sticky, transparent, nice to pyramid head. As he looked at his hand full of her juices, she was panting and sweating like no other human he has raped, also she was still up thanks to his grip, Jeanne would gladly accept the floor.

"let's see if your fluids are as perfect as your skin's flavor" and so his black tongue lapped the full hand.

" …." He was paralyzed for a moment and she began getting worried.

" pyramid head? Pyramid? Hey are yo- aah!" he had pushed her in the bloody bed.

" sorry, but I need more" he positioned his helmet in between her legs

"hey, what are you gonna do!- ah" she yelped at the new sensation. His tongue was eating her alive, it desperately search each and every place it could enter and taste.

" aahhh- no, please!... ng" she moved to every side. It was too much pleasure, she suddenly felt the knot in her abdomen again

"(this feeling!) aahhhh!" another orgasm, pyramid head was pleased. Interesting girl plus nice sex plus good taste, what else could he ask for?

"mmm, now your punishment finished" he declared, she didn't waste any minute and made pyramid head sit on the edge.

" now is my turn" she said seductively.

" surprice me"

Jeanne pressed her breast to his torso, while her lips kissed his shoulders, his neck and his torso, here she took her time remembering every single scar, she caress him and began her trip lower.

" this will teach you I'm not an innocent girl after all" she taunted and with a graceful movement, her head was an inch from his manhood, first she blow some air; pyramid head groaned; second, little by little she inserted it in her mouth, but such a slow pace that his partner had to contain his urger of grabbing her hair and push his cock all inside her wet cavern; though, this torture did not last long, the girl no, woman, introduced it ALL in her mouth, even if that meant choking herself a bit.

" ugh…you are worse than me" he told her.

Jeanne then pumped more and more, now her hands working on his testicles, massaging them. Pyramid head never felt this, mannequins and nurses would ever do this, they didn't have no face! We was enjoying the moment, like it could be his last day. Then the woman wrapped her tongue around his organ, damn she was good at this! Without realizing, he cum , so she retracted her mouth with her cheeks full of his semen. She was confused.

"swallow" pyramid head ordered and as a good dog she did it without protesting.

"am I good?"

" the best" he said while lifting her and pressing her again against the same wall

"and now for the main act" he said and positioned his glorious manhood right to her entrance.

" be gentle" she pleaded with a fearful tone.

"of course" he entered her slowly, breaking her virginity in the way.

"aaaaaah!" she screamed, but was interrupted when pyramid head thrusted his tongue in her mouth. The battle finished sooner than expect, with him having all the control in the heated kiss.

When he felt she began kissing him back, he assumed she got used to him and his HUGE SIZE.

" you okay?"

" of course, now move yourself before I'll have to do it" she whispered in the left side of his helmet.

" so impatient" the pace began slow, Jeanne released pleasurable moans and pyramid head getting inspired by this, he let this time, just this! Dominate him his lustful instinct.

" ah ….ah ah …. Uh …ng, more … harder" her begins make it worse, his thrust were inhuman, he was going insane! growls were his only language.

" more!... yes,yes!... faster,break me!"

After one and a half hour thrusting, he finally had his desired orgasm, but until then, the girl had like 3 mores.

" ah …ah ….ah p-pyramid head"

"yes?"

"thanks for everything" Jeanne was blushing madly.

" it's nothing, when I saw you, I senced something special in you" pyramid head said while pulling out and placing her on the gurney. her body accepted the dirty, bloody and with semen bed because her tiredness demanded so.

" I love you" she whispered and finally let the dreams take her to another world.

" …" pyramid head was shocked, surprised with those words. Love? He never listened, felt or saw love, it was somewhat a new subject he would like to deepen.

* * *

**Yeaahh, review or PM me! I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I couldn't update soon, I had a lot of things to do and well, it doesn't matter. Here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: do not own silent hill or pyramid head, just Jeanne.

Chapter 6: getting used to?

Jeanne POV:

As I opened my eyes, every single thing looked fuzzy, nothing was clear, it felt like you enter the water with no glasses and the water make everything blurry.

" ng… yaaaaaawn" I tried to take away the tiredness by rubbing my eyes and when I felt a little bit more awake, I opened them again to see the walls clean! There was no crimson blood, no dirty furnitures, all looked replaced.

" w-what?" while saying this, a creak of the door took me by surprise

" finally, you are awake"

"yeah … I guess so " I said ruffling my hair

" I don't remember almost anything and how long has it been since I slept?"

" I didn't pass to much and It shouldn't surprise you, the events from yesterday were a lot for you "

"explain yourself"

" well it's simple, we had sex"

"…" my mouth was hanging, I had sex with pyramid head?!

"d-did I do it willingly?"

" yes, you did" his voice was relax, like there was nothing special

"okay… now, go outside one moment"

" for what?" he was really a persistent one

"just go the fuck out!"

So he did it, I was shocked! i didn't remember nothing, absolutely nothing, but to calm my nervs I kept repeting myself that everything was going to be alright, and this was just a dream, this end faster.

A growl of my stomach meaning I was starving made me get up and the moment I did, a air flow struck me whole. I looked down to be greeted with anything but my bare skin!

"(shit! So all was real!)" I thought and began searching for my clothes that were at last, in every corner.

My boots , of course, were the last ones I put on. Then I picked up the necessary and made my way to the door; pyramid was nowhere, he just left, no worry stopped him. bastard.

Ggggrrrrrrrr

My stomach was killing me, now it was DAYS I haven't eaten.

"( I need to get out)" I thought and start walking. What amazed were the never ending hallways! There were a lot of paths, but just one was the correct one, all the others could make you trip with a monster or leave you there with all the door closed.

Like 20 turns I had taken and still nothing! This was getting exasperating and as I was going to give up, a map was on wall!

"(yes!)"

I brought it and began again, but this time fewer monster crossed my path, and this map was the object any person would like to have if they got lose in this hellish hospital. When I turned a corner a familiar sound struck my ears.

SCREEEEECH …. BUMP …. SCREEEECH … BUMP

It was his weapon being dragged. Guess were somehow connected, something unusual I have to add, almost no human had an adventure with any monster, except shrek and Fiona. Little by little I got closer, but when I was like some good feet away, he spun his head in my direction, I didn't know whether I should have been grateful or scared, he approached me with his typical manner- huge knife scratching the floor, noisy stomps and his apron's swing.

one in front of the other, he lowered his helmet till it looked at me directly. We stayed in that sort of paralysis until the noises of my stomach-now noisier than ever, broke us.

" you are hungry, aren't you?"

"no, Sherlock! It's just that my stomach is trying to talk to you." I sarcastically replied while crossing my arms like a child: however, he did not take it as a joke and with no reason – maybe one, he grabbed my throat and lifted me up like a feather.

" you must wait for me, this is no place for a female like you" he said with the same cold tone.

" ugh … sorry …. I was starving" my words has more spaced than necessary thanks to the lack of air his grip did."

" now when I let you go, follow me and if you try to scape, well it's easy, I'll torture u and kill you"

" u-understood!" then he let me go and the impact was fucking painful, he was a m asshole after all., but I was not going to leave him do it so …

" why do you hurt a lot?"

"excuse me" he turned a little, his back and a part of his pyramidal helmet were all I could see.

" why do you do this! Don't you realize it hurts me physically and mentally?!" I practically shouted like an hysterical mother trying to deal with his teenage son who is a rebel.

He turned completely " I do this so you can learn your position, you are not to wander in MY TERRITORY'

'where does it says it yours, do you have any document to prove it?" I pouted with my hands on hip.

"tell me something" he said while coming again. When he was more than close he continue till my back hit the same wall.

" … would you like to revive those moments from last time?" he told me, with his tongue gracing my cheek and then my lower lip, after wards he came closer.

" but now I'm not going to be nice, I promise" I could definitely imagine a sadist smile in his face or not?.

I was taking shorts breaths, this is a moment most girls would collapse from the tension or the emotions, but not in my case, I was right there, wide-eyed with my mouth in a little 'o' form.

The moment he was pleased with my expression, he finally rose and began his walk again, but me? I was still made a sculpture, I didn't react and his groans sounded somehow furious.

" you coming?"

" yes!" in that moment my strength came back like nothing and made my way next to his side, this was going to be more difficult than I thought, but , It will be- in a way, 'interesting' if you know what I mean.

Okay finally another chapter! Hope you liked and review as always, thanks InkedCupcake92, immortal-lover14, BigBoss3 and Puffgirl1952 for reviewing, luv u guys, you're awesome


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, yeah baby! okay don't mind me just continue

Chapter 7: pyramid head

* * *

Going with pyramid head was more frustrating than being left alone, he continued slowly and noisy, I had the sensation more monsters were haunting us , but only that, they might not want to confront my partner right here, as pyramid said a lot of times, he is the most feared In all silent hill, this was his territory.

Right in front of the door, he opened it, but not' let me, my dear lady' he pushed it open brutally, to the point it almost broke, this also took a yelp and a jump from myself; this was ridiculous

" you are insane"

" … come" he seemed not to hear, but he indeed listened and pretended like i was mute. I didn't want to move, and as everybody would do, I laid my shoulder on the wall, with no worry, care and the most important, a challenging mode .

' if I don't want to?"

He gave the handle a little squeeze, then simply continued to walk. At the beginning I absolutely didn't care , but as the time passed by, my conscious kept telling me' go, look for him this is dangerous woman!" and adding, the same grotesque sounds of the spitting acid monster.

"nice, just nice, do I ask for your company?" his gurgling sounds answer me and began his clumsy way of walking. Indefence and lonely, I wouldn't do anything with a small knife, especially if your opponent spits acid!. My only option was: get the hell out of here and run, just run.

I slowly took some steps back while looking at the creature, so I was actually walking blindly- with no notion of what was outside, but the second I saw greyish mist, I immediately turned around.

"w-wha" the sensations were many, there was amazement, shock, fear, excitement, and more. This end faster because a hand pulled me from the hair and another appeared out of nowhere.

" you're trespassing the limit!"

" mfft!" muffles, like in the beginning when they brought me here, ah such memories.

The whole area was different from last time, dense mist covered everything, but mist? No, this was different, I could make there floating were black particles, some fall on my nose and to make sure what was this, I raised my arm and grab the little thing accumulated. It felt like flour, soft and easy to smash, but the color told another story; black, I could tell it was ashes; however, in all the hours we've walked in this place, I didn't saw or smelled a burned building, this 'Silent Hill' had a secret that 'dear and cautious' pyramid head would talk whether he liked it or not.

As I let my arms rest on my sides defeated, I accidentally hit his right thigh earning a small groan from him, and I don't know how, but that mere sound brought a tiny memory from the intimate moment between us. I felt my body burn with such heat, like someone had placed me in a pot a started cooking me.

Gurgling sound came from our right; I turned around and there was that fucking spitting acid someone put a mirror in front of me, fear would be written in all of my face, so in order to run away I began struggling from his grip- left covering my mouth and right holding my waist.

" stop this, before I throw you to that"

" mf! Mf!" I 'said', the sounds made him turn to the left and to MY bad luck, it spotted me, but when he moved his face a little to the left- I think, he suddenly moved back a bit and then turned right to continue his path to who knows where. This sudden change of decision from that creature, created a question that just one could answer'

"pmffid hmfhd" I called but there was no move worse words.

" pmfhmid hmfd!" there were animalistic grunts. This wasn't good at all, his left hand fall limp and then the other

"pyramid head?... hey can- ah" his hands grabbed me arms and little by little he pressed harder and harder

" aaah … pyramid, it hurts! What is wrong- aaaaaah" I could finish my sentence because the gorilla holding me throw me to the other side

" ay ay ay … for god's sake, can't you stop doing this?!" I yelled while rubbing my butt, this impact was too hard, I even thought I lost the line.

"hey! I'm talking to you! … pyramid? Pyramid!" he turned to the direction of the monster from before, he took some steps, only to take out his huge knife from the pavement then turned fully to look down at me; wide eyed and scared, I backed away like the child trying to escape his father's punishment.

I could feel the dark aura he emanated, with no need to tell anything I was sure his intentions were to kill with no guilt, nothing and I must be his prey.

" …" my breathing was fast and short, my hearth experienced the first time a tachycardia attack, all in one second, I almost faint and I'm not lying.

Another surprise, he looked at me some seconds then swiftly turned around in order to follow that thing.

Pyramid POV:

Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL ! how I longed that sensation of blood flowing down my body and staining my apron made of human skin, the only thing that separate me from that was the female in my arms, so I left her on the floor, but a feeling of concern filled my whole entire body and mind, this was ridiculous! I had never experienced such weak feelings ! or maybe I had already …

Trying to put aside the thought and going back to action, I turned around and took out my Great Knife from the pavement; however, those fucking feeling came back as an annoying dog witch sticks to one and no matter what you do, they can't leave you. All I could do was take another glance.

There was fear and tear all over her once delicate face, I didn't move my helmet, but my eyes tried as hard as possible not to look at her, the expression that tell you ' don't get any closer, you are going to kill me!' was unbearable. I wanted with all my might kneel, press her being with mine and tell her I wasn't his hunter, his end, instead of that I was his savior, his partner and more …, however; those were just mere thoughts, I could only bring misfortune and put her in danger.

"(sorry)" I regained my desire to kill the monster and continued , even if it was far away from me.

Like 2 feet away from my target, I lifted my weapon of justice and let it fall with some pressure and force. Perfect, the cut was exact, it pierced the top, but the bottom was still intact. Slowly and painful to the monster I took out the blade, stained with its crimson blood.

" such a nice view" I thought while approaching the indefence demon . the moment I was behind , I lifted it by the left part and with the right hand I trusted the knife directly into the abdomen,let me add that wasn't an easy task also keeping it there left me on the edge of exhaustion.

One thing was for sure, it was worth the effort, the body looked a mass of gore, blood everywhere, and its black guts spread around the place. It was pleasant looking to its demarcated body, or what was now, a bloody disaster.

Jeanne POV:

When he finished his bloody and gruesome act, he turned around as in slow motion, letting me watch his abs, hands, and apron covered in that red liquid that gives life to any being in this world. Then He looked down-his hands I presume, were full of blood, the next action he did was so erotic! Pyramid head pulled out his tongue and lapped at the disgusting liquid.

" _damn! He freaks me out and then tries seduces me?! What's wrong with this men?, I – I have heard of people with two personalities or the hormones, but his a lost case!"_

while thinking this, he probably took advantage because his sword was right in front of me. I stumble back shocked.

no one talked, moved; nothing, we must have appeared as a dramatic sculpture, with the man towering the woman, she like a pitiful injured mortal and he, like a powerful god who fears nothing.

" take it" his rough voice brought me back to earth, a hand outstretched.

" …" silence was my only source of answer, but after all, I didn't reject his sudden kindness , as my hand touched his I felt welcomed and accepted, something weird yet amusing.

When he took a good hold of my hand he pushed me up so fast that it made me crash onto his chest

"s-sorry" I was finally able to talk.

" don't be, I should be the one apologizing, not you. I made you see the real me…. A freaking monster with no feelings" he squeezed me more and more, but it didn't hurt at all, call it 'a pyramid hug'

* * *

Sorry it took soooo long! I had to come up with new ideas. And like we're near a special day, happy merry Christmas, I know I'm going faster, but who cares, me not! :D


	8. Chapter 8

now presenting you, ladies and gentleman, chapter 8! i exaggerate, right? well i wanted to try something new, i guees, nevermind me READ

chapter 8: the accident

jeanne POV:

the unexpected (but desired) action he did left me as you must know, shocked but also welcomed.

"grrrrrrr" my stomach interrupted us ' damn, i forgot all about my hunger!'

he released me with nothing to say. it felt kind of awkward, but if you shrug it off, it won't bother you too much. he again took out his knife from the floor and began walking as usual. this time i didn't let my rebel side control me so i was following pyramid head like a small puppy.

we were walking in any direction, and still hand't found not even a loaf of bread or a bottle of water, nothing.

i was starting to question if this place had at least people.

after 2 hours searching the city, we arrived in a place with lot's of houses, that eliminated my idea, there HAD to be people in one of the how-many-houses.

" um... we should separate and look in the houses. that way we'll save more time" i suggested

" no... i can't risk, if you are one second away from me some kind of monster tries to kill you"

" don't worry i'll be okay, and if anything happens i'm going to shout, sounds good or still not wanting to let me go? " a ligh smirk plasted on my face

"Alright, do as you wish"

he began with the houses on the left, leaving all the right ones to myself.

the first, second and third were the same, there was anything useful. then came the fourth one. as i was on the principal door, it reminded me of my old house, when i still lived with mom, dad and sophie.

i climbed the six small stairs, old and noisy, the place was sad; on the right were those kind of seats like swings, the color was grayish but in its best days it surely was as white as the snow; on the left well ... there was a flowerpot, i went to see what was wrong in there because the plant grew in a good height, but its condition said the opposite, it was dead, dried leaves hunging tallo curved, it looked absolutely lost, with no solution.

"(my god, what the hell happened here, this is not normal)"then i checked the soil, it was still wet, meaning someone had water a while ago.

this was suspicious , the other houses i've checked had no proof of people, and now the house that reminded me of my old one seemed still with people. it did not make sense at all, not even a bit.' i need to see who or what is in there.'

the door made a creak, slowly but confident, i fully opened it to find nobody,but then from a moment to another i listened the groans of a monster, but those one didn't sound as the others we have encountered, no,different, it was new.

'( fuck! why don't bother your own kind?!)'i thought as i entered, closing the door with lock after. the place looked welcoming, a nice environment, it had enought furniture to let people walk without tripping, the accesories were simple yet beautiful like some fishes, elephants, lamps; however, one thing was the one that capture my whole attention. on the far corner of the left side was an estante where a set of tea cups have been left there to vanish in time... I got there so i could get a gook look and they indeed looked as the ones me and sophie used to have for our games, this whole situation of the house, the plant, the cups were out of concept, how could a solitary town had this things! i know everybody can get whatever they want, but those tea cups we had were a gift from our grandmother, they were unique!

as i lifted one, a sudden cry made me drop the tiny thing on my fingers.

" Hello? ... somebody there?"

" sniff... she didn't do. .. anything, let her free..." i couldn't quiet understand the meaning for those words.

" she's. .. INNOCENT"

the voice came from the kitchen( i searched for it) nobody, no freaking boy or girl was there! maybe with all the stress and the hunger my mind must have played tricks and made me listen things there weren't...

( sobs)

i was freak out, if they were a product of my imagination, i could erase them easily, but they continued and appeared nearer than before, the sound was just passing the marble table. i had to know whether this was a fucking ilussion or a real cry.

i turned left and saw a table where people gather to eat luch or dinner, the seats were dirty and empy, so this wasn't real, but... suddenly i spotted a tiny piece of clothe in the floor,it was frilly, like a childs dress... w- wait a minute, a childs dress!?

i forcefully laid on my knees and lifted the tablecloth to get a better look at who or what was there.

first i saw the shoes, brown and pulish, the style looked identicaly as the ones my sister received in her last birthday. the dress was light blue, with qsome frills and then the face came after...

i absolutely couldn't believe my eyes, my dead sister laid crying in front of me this was unnatural, but was is natural in this hell?

"you... you,but. .. the car accident" i was trembling, this was so insane in many ways. looking at her brough back my guiltness, my sadness, my depression and every single toxic emotion a human had experimented in life.

" Sophie" continued sobbing, but after a minute or so she stopped, her eyes were red and wide open, it broke my heart in pieces, my supposed sister was there, in front of me crying and i couldn't nothing to confort her, and just because my racional thoughts were fighting with my heart.

at last, my heart won and i reached for her, after some failed tries of earning her confidence, 'sophie' finally believed in me and streetched her arm.

just two inches and i would be able to have another chance with her, i didn't care if she was real or not and if she was my sister or not, i wouldn't let a small innocent creature suffer.

CRACK! SMAK!

"!" i turned aroud quickly, something- thats for sure, was pushing and scratching the principal door and then, everything looked as moving in slow motion; a monster-like-dog running at full speed toward us and my sister trying to escape.

at the end sophie's effort to get away were in vain.

"AAAAHHHH! HELP ME! HELP!" the creature bite het ankle and drag her all the way out. i closed my eyes the moment her cries of plea stopped and then, silence was everything...

"fuck, why... she was...in front of me" i mumble while being in a fetal position, because i felt useless, weak, defeated. it always happens, you have another chance to be or have someone or something, but by some problem, any reason, it is taken away from you ,just like that, it disappears right in front of your eyes.

well going back to the main subjet, my stomach was what brought me back to earth...again, so i HAD TO get moving and search all over the as any human, i began with the refrigerator,but all i found were some bottles, full to my surprice. then the stants were next, empy boxes, guess my luck was not so bad.

after searching like 4 despences, i found no food,dammit!

i left the house ovewhelmed, once more this town showed its cursed true. the gray environtment welcomed me, hugging me with its cold arms.

then i remembered i was not by myself

"pyramid head?" i took some steps foward "pyramid? ... hey your friend jeanne is looking for you! "

5 minutes, 5 freaking minutes standing in the middle of the road, where anything could happend.

" pyramid" the tone of my voice said everything, i was depress, he must' ve left, maybe he's still searching.

i ran in any direction, i didnt know the place. after what could be 2hours of search, nothing, N-O-T-H-I-N-G, not even a single scractch adverted me he was here.

"(shit, he must've gotten angry or something)"

"!" someone was behind me, and i was't sure if it was pyramid head or another monster. to asure who was, i touched it without turning, i felt maybe the right hand, but it wasn't holding anything

i took my time to accept it was a monster, no doubt.

"(oh god)"


	9. Chapter 9

now chapter 9 sorry if I took a lot of time, classes, homework, you know how it is, so I will try my best to finish as fast as I can.

chapter 9:

"(oh god oh god oh god)" I was petrified, the thing was inches apart,its chances of killing me were absolutely , as if god sent me a sign, the creature just stayed there, doing nothing.

"(its now or never!)" my reaction was run, nothing more nothing less, but...

"AAAAAHHH!" it grabbed my hair "fuck, let go, you bastard!"

"bastard? watch your tongue, Jeanne"

the raspy voice, the brutal strength, the dirty and huge hands, all belonged to one monster I so needed to survive in the hellish town I was trapped.

quickly, I turned around and stepped back. .. and when looked him, something was wrong.

" is something the matter?"

"yes"

" then tell me"

"why are you not with the huge knife?"

" I heard you screaming my name, so I tried to-"

"for one second I thought you left me... all by myself" he came close until his chest was 2 inches apart from me, we stayed like that for several minutes, until...

" something happened" he stated without reason!

"uh? yeah, I found some bottles of water" I said while picking them up, because the shock he gave before made me throw them everywhere.

"no, you found someone"

surprise was written all over my face, could he read minds?! oh god if so, he listened all my thoughts about him!

" yes, I found someone" got to be honest, come on I was in front of the executioner of silent hill, he would twist my head in one move, if needed.

"who" no one was as direct as pyramid head.

" you won't believe me" I looked at the floor expecting the worse.

" I won't believe you, unless you say it"

" I. .. I saw. ... I saw"

" who?! damn it" he gripped my arms tightly.

" my sister!" I shouted tired.

" ... " he did not say anything or move, he stand there like a statue. was it wrong I saw her?

"pyramid?..I know its wrong, but. ..I really wanted to see her again..."

As an answer, he let go of my arm slowly, then turn around and start walking.

"ugh, won't you say anything?!" I was irritated, he has done the same all the time, it was some kind of mechanism of defence, maybe efficient but reaaally annoying.

then he stopped

"silent hill is doing its work on you" something strange of his tone of voice was the melancholy, the sadness it emitted.

"work, what do you mean?"

"silent hill exists in order to punish those who sin and the ones that have hidden feelings"

"but... but I was brought by mistake... those two wanted to kill me. ... you witnessed it" at that moment I was trembling.

"maybe you were already doomed"he was indifferent, it did not bother him at all.

aaaaah how I would love to punch him!, ... but I held myself back, every time there was a fight, it would end with me hurt or him going elsewhere.

I took a long breath " tell me. .. what's gonna happen? what should I expect?"

" just get prepare mentally"

"what about physically?"

suddenly he turned half way, grabbed my arm and pushed me to face him.

"I will be with you, nothing will hurt you Jeanne"his words were kind, way to kind.

I looked at the ground, sad, that sentence brought back some memories, memories I never wanted to experience again and here, my dear friend with benefits did it, but ... I had to comprehend him, he did not know my life back in the normal world.

"thanks, lets ... head to somewhere safe" I said as the siren rang, meaning the otherworld was nearing.

pyramid head POV:

" thanks, lets ... head to somewhere safe" something's bothering her, her face, her voice, her eyes, everything said it!.

" follow me"

" well, I don't have any other option, do I?" she tried to sound playful, but it failed and yeah, she was right, there was nothing she could but just follow me.

the next half an hour we continued walking, with the sound of the underworld eating away the foggy one as our environmental music.

I stopped in front of a wall as it revealed the entrance to my home, there, I could be in peace, nothing bothered me, but that would soon be over thank to my new job babysitting her.

when I entered, she called me with insecurity, maybe she wasn't used to this darkness. I faced her as she only hugged herself and stepped back, this was irritating, now I had to pull the baby in, perfect timing Jeanne.

I had to come all the way back and assure her there was nothing to fear.

"here" I offered my hand full of scars.

it took her some to accept it, finally! even my preys would react faster than this girl.

as I was pulling her into my domain, a fucking dog had to bite her free arm.

"aaaaaah! let go!" she screamed while waving her arm at any direction. I stayed still, I wanted to see her face of pain: eyes really closed, eyebrows together, teeth biting delicate lips and face red from the heat of the moment. just exquisite and enjoyable.

"pyramid head!"

I cant stop looking at you...

"pyramid heeaaad!"

you will be my most beautiful treasure.

"PYRAMID HEAD!"

her nails dig in my hand making some marks;perfect, they will be with me forever.

"give me your knife"

"I cant!" of course, both hands were occupied.

"where is it!"

"in my left pocket! HURRY!" she was bleeding a lot. I had to be quick in that situation.

the plan was this: I take the knife, push her inside and when the beast is close enough

I'll cut it.

it went as I planned; I grabbed the knife without problem, then Jeanne entered unharmed and my favourite part, the slice, oh how I savore the action.. the monster came along her, but half way I encrusted the tiny weapon in its blood lust eyes, the impact was hard; however, that did not stopped me and so I continued. I pushed and pushed and little by little, the metal pierced its putrid meat, even the bone was cut.

then blood, every single corner was tainted in blood and in the floor layed the mutilated body of the dog.

"(yes! that feels so good in many ways)"

suddenly jeanne's hand twitched,I turned around and it shocked me, her once lively eyes turned into lost blank eyes, and I didn't realize my grip on her delicate wrist became harder until I heard the bone.

" ... AAAAAAHH! MY GOD..."

I dropped her, not roughly and after some time she calmed down.

" why. .."

" Jeanne! im sorry, I didnt think this would happen"

" why. .. all of this is happening to ME? is it destined for good people to suffer misfortunes?. ."

that wasnt the Jeanne I know, that girl on the floor looked defeated, destroyed, like there was no reason to keep on.

it infuriates me that side on humans, its like there is nothing left to fight for, like their desire to continue living disappeared in a flash.

now with the rage on its highest point, I so wanted to crush something and QUICK, but all my agresiveness vanished when I saw her trying to get up with her good hand, and that her eyes were recovering that determination to continue.

she made it and while trying to straighten her back, Jeanne tripped and was going to fall face; however, I wouldnt let it happen so I caught her in the last minute.

" thanks. .. " she sounded so feminine, so innocent and that simple world made so desirable.

" why-" I lifted her in a bridal way.

" because you don't stop amazing me, Jeanne, please let me take you to my room like like this" the expression on her was priceless, she put this big brown eyes that made her look like a child taken aback and her pink sweet lips were half open.

it took me like 20 minutes to finally cross the endless corridors. then when I checked on Jeanne, she was sleeping profoundly, she looked so defenseless, fragile, but most important, all to myself...

(fuck! discard that thought, control yourself!) while this though kept repeating and repeating in my subconsciousness, I was trying to find a way how to open the door without waking her up. eventually, not even the first one worked because she began stretching, meaning she woke up.

"pyramid. .." she called me with beautiful half-open eyes.

"we are already here, just wait some more" I reassured her. and the funny thing- for me, was my tone of voice, a tone that expressed care, love, tenderness, sweetness.

"... where are we?"

JEANNE POV:

"in my DOMAINS" wow, he sounded so... dominant, so powerful, it kind of excited me.

well, the way he said the sentence made it intriguing, fascinating, but the room was almost the opposite; it was a spacious room, in the very far right corner was a huge bed with little bloodstains, maybe from his victims; in the left corner was a big old table with a lot of tools, bloody tools..., and then the roof, there was a huge fan, probably 2 meters of diameter that casted a beautiful shadow on the floor and all of this was complemented by the little light of the place.

"pyramid... this room is stunning"

"why do you say that" he sounded surprised.

" it may not be a VIP room, but the... feeling is unique" while saying those words I began exploring the little area, touching lightly the tools at the table, gracing small pieces of organs, and suddenly an eyeball rolled down under the bed, I knelt, lifted the mattress, leaned on my left hand and then fall flat on my left cheek.

"aaaah... fuck" I stood up slowly and oddly a feeling of discomfort invaded my senses.

" tell me, how could I not get excited when you were showing me your ass?"

shit! he was behind me and he saw everything! oh god.. didn't I suffer enough?!.

okay next chapter will have a brief lemon, sorry if I took too long :-P


End file.
